This invention relates to an endotracheal tube placement assembly including an endotracheal tube and an obturator. This invention also relates to the obturator itself and to a method for placing an endotracheal tube with an obturator.
The dangers of improper endotracheal tube placement are well known and include death and disability. In an anesthetized patient, an endotracheal tube is placed to secure the air passageway and enable controlled oxygenation of the patient's lungs. However, if the distal end of the endotracheal tube is positioned in the esophagus rather than the lungs and the condition permitted to continue for even a short interval, brain injury and death can result.
It has been proposed to automatically or semiautomatically detect proper endotracheal tube placement by monitoring the carbon dioxide content of the gases escaping through a positioned endotracheal tube. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,790,327 to Despotis, 4,821,710 to Greunwald et al., 4,879,999 to Leiman et al., 4,728,499 to Fehder, 4,691,701 to Williams, and 4,928,687 to Lampotang et al. disclose the use of colorimetric carbon dioxide indicators to determine the carbon dioxide content of gases exhaled through a positioned endotracheal tube. All the indicators are disposed at the proximal ends of endotracheal tubes, i.e. closest to the mouth and furthest from the lungs, or on devices connected to the proximal ends of endotracheal tubes. Accordingly, because carbon dioxide is present in exhaled air in a concentration of only 5%, the indicators must be especially sensitive to detect the carbon dioxide content of exhaled gases.